the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Tristram
Sir Tristram was a Knight of the Round Table under King Arthur and joined his king on his voyage across the stars aboard Camelot. He was much more of a soldier than a knight but his skill surpassed even most knights. He was once the vassal of King Mark and sent to the tournament of King Óenegus, the prize being his daughter Iseult. Tristram defeated Sir Palamedes to win Iseult for King Mark but wound up falling in love with her himself. Their affair continued even after she wed Mark until they were discovered and Tristram was banished to Gaul where he arrived at the court of King Hoel. He then met Isolde of the White Hands and they married, despise her dark secret as a White Hand. When King Hoel and the Templars tried to kill Isolde for witchcraft, Tristram was forced to kill Hoel and the couple fled to the court of King Arthur. Tristram ever acted as a mentor for Prince Mordred, Arthur's son, but was always trying to prove himself to Isolde due to his relationship and feelings for Iseult. Description Appearance He wears leather armour and swept around his neck is a very heavy cloak. On the cloak is his sigil - one he devised for himself, a bow and arrow silhouette of yellow against the black of the cloak. His hair is fairly unkempt but he has taken to braiding portions of it in the style of pagans in Britain. Despite his dark skin, dark hair and features of the Middle-East, Sir Tristram has shocking blue eyes. When asked about his blue eyes he only vaguely alludes to a point of Russian ancestry in his genes and a claim to ancient royal lineagePan Post 73, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Drow Outfit See also: Drow After their time spent on the planet Caledonia, Sir Tristram took to sometimes wearing drow clothing. The men of the drow are the submissive and dominated of the genders and therefore their outfits tend to be more provocative. The chest of his shirt is wide open and exposes Tristram's hairy pecks and from his right ear hangs a large looped earring. Along with tall leather boots Tristram looks like a flamboyant piratePan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality He is solemn and quiet most of the time. He is a friend and mentor to Prince Mordred but also sees the darkness within the prince. He has a deep respect and a sense of responsibility over Prince Mordred and dislikes King Arthur's flippant remarks over Mordred's welfarePan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Tristram was never one to show off or bask in fame and glory. He was ever more a soldier than a true knight. His role was his work, not his leisure. Tristram, however, was not so strongly bound to his knightly vows. Relationships Isolde of the White Hands See also: Isolde of the White Hands Isolde of the White Hands is the wife of Sir Tristram. Isolde's deep-rooted jealousy of her husband's former lover drives her to outlandish accusations of his conduct and, in return, he goes to unnecessary lengths to prove himself, even endangering himself. Queen Iseult See also: Queen Iseult TBA King Mark See also: King Mark King Mark doesn't like speaking to Tristram, or even responding to him when necessary. Sir Palamedes See also: Sir Palamedes Sir Palamedes and Sir Tristram were once rivals before they would later become close friends. They are such close friends that they will 'bro hug'Pan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. They became friends after their rivalry during the fated tournament of King Óenegus where Tristram defeated Palamedes in order to win Iseult of Ireland for his own liege, King Mark. Traits Ranger Sir Tristram is capable of easily navigating through wilderness where others would stumblePan Post 96, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Gambling Addiction When the crew visited Outpost Finagle, Sir Tristram visited the Three Men and a Squid Casino and quickly developed an addiction to the slots and went into debt. Piloting Sir Tristram picked up the skill of piloting spaceboats, the shuttles found aboard Camelot. Possessions Sword Tristram has a long, one-handed sword. Beam-bow The combined efforts of Admiral Ltexi and Merlin the Younger created the beam-bow by retro-fitting technology from Saturn. From a single metallic hilt protrudes two beams of thin energy and, like a bow, he pulls back a single pellet that extends into a red shaft of light. The laser-arrow is weighted only by the tiny pellet and is, otherwise, weightless. The pellet is resistant to wind pressure and so the arrow whizzes through the air fast and long. History Space Camelot Main article: Space Camelot Pre-Space Camelot Sir Tristram was born in the deserts of ArabiaLeg Post 7, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He was hired as a Knight of the Round Table after his victories during a tournament. During this period of time, King Óenegus was one of the most powerful kings in the British Isles and his armies of Munster would raid the English realms, including Dumnonia of King Mark. To sow further distrust between the English kings, Óenegus staged a tournament and the winner would win the hand of Óenegus' own daughter, Iseult of Ireland. While King Arthur sent Sir Palamedes to fight, King Mark sent Sir Tristram. Tristram defeated Palamedes in a fierce rivalry and won Iseult. However he and Iseult fell in love, even though she was to marry King Mark. When Mark discovered their affair, which began in Ireland but continued in Dumnonia, Tristram was exiled and he went to Brittany. There he met Isolde of the White Hands, daughter to King Hoel, and married her. After King Hoel died, the two of them became Knights of the Round Table under King Arthur. King Hoel had not wanted his daughter, Isolde, to marry Sir Tristram as he believed Tristram was not a good and worthy man. Isolde, however, considered herself already corrupted and Tristram was not too good that he would grate on her mind. Hoel's cousin, and sister to King Arthur, Anna Pendragon, was staying with Hoel in Brittany. Anna, however, had become involved with an ancient brand of vampires called the NeSferatu who drank blood ink to gain power. Anna took Isolde into their fold and showed her the ways of the White Hands. To become one of the White Hands a NeSferatu had to drain a person of their blood almost entirely and then be healed back to life by the other White Hands. This would gradually change the individual into a White Hand. Anna was fed on by the most powerful of the NeSferatu, a man that Isolde believed to be Donn himself, Tiarna Des-Mhumhain. Isolde would be turned into a White Hand by Tiarna Des-Mhumhain's protégé, Nyneve, who was abusive and sadistic. Even after the transformation was completed, Nyneve would visit Isolde and attempt to take her blood. If she lost the fight, Isolde was left to heal herself using her powers as a White Hand. Isolde told only Sir Tristram and his acceptance of her dark secret only emboldened her love for him. She believed that The Morrigan, god of fate, was at work due to the similarities she possessed to Tristram's former lover, Queen Iseult. Then, unbeknownst to Isolde, King Hoel discovered the White Hands and the NeSferatu coven. With the Pope's blessing he led a small army of Templars into the hole where they destroyed many of the NeSferatu and any of the White Hands that resisted. The NeSferatu were butchered on sight, while the White Hands were permitted to surrender. Not that it helped. The Pope sentenced them all to be burnt at the stake anyway. Eventually the king came for his daughter and slew her. She was, however, healed by Anna Pendragon who was then, instead, killed. Isolde was saved by Tristram, who killed her father, and fled with her to EnglandPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Solar System Saturn Main articles: 65 | 70 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 | See also: Saturn When Camelot arrived at the planet Saturn, a small group of humans was sent down to meet with the native Kryptons of the X-Krypton City. While there, however, a raid took place and the knights present aided the X-Kryptons against the enemy. Gamma Pans, one of the X-Krypton Custodians, identified the raiders as G-Kryptons - supposed allies to the X-KryptonsPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Given the nature of the betrayal, King Arthur chose to ally himself with Gamma PansPan Post 71, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Arthur's Knights of the Round Table and soldiers of Space Britain came to the G-Krypton City to battle the G-Kryptons but were surprised to find so few and the G-Kryptons with very little battle experiencePan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Thus they easily won and upon their victory they made their victory parade through the streets of G-Krypton City before they came to the G-Krypton Custodian House. King Arthur went in with Sir Tristram and Sir Kay but the remaining Custodian, Flannel Bags, didn't understand English. The X-Krypton Custodians, Omega Wier and Gamma Pans entered and King Arthur declared that he was the conqueror of the city. Days later and the conquest has not gone well as the Kryptons find the human concepts of buildings and money to be too alien to understand. Sir Tristram is practicing archery with Prince Mordred and the newly fabricated beam-bow when Arthur burst out of the Custodian House with the news that they had been tricked into attacking the G-Krypton City by Gamma Pans - it had been the L-Kryptons who attacked the X-Krypton City. Arthur, Sir Tristram, Prince Mordred, Sir Kay, Sir Lancelot and Sir Caelia rode in search of Gamma Pans to enact revenge. They chase down Gamma Pans to The Forsaken Valley, ruins of Saturn. Sir Tristram warned Arthur that the valley is known to be haunted by restless spirits of ancient Kryptons but Arthur declares it would therefore be a great addition to their adventurous tales. As they progress, with Sir Caelia scouting ahead, night descends upon them and their way is lit by the ancient structures. A feeling of dread swept over them before the dust-ghosts emerge and attack the group. The find that normal physical attacks don't work against the ghosts but their magical means, such as Excalibur, Arondight and Clarent, do. Mordred was consumed by fear caused by a dust-ghost until Caelia hit him with a rock to bring back his senses. Caelia's magic works the best against the ghosts, though even the beam-bow of Tristram was able to stun them temporarily. Arthur and Omega Wier ride ahead and leave the rest to deal with the ghosts before they retreat back to the mountain. Dust-ghosts chased them through the city but they made it to the other side where Arthur attacked Gamma Pans. The X-Krypton tried to use the Lightning Amulet to protect himself but Arthur overcame him. At the last moment Pans called Arthur a traitor for siding with Omega Wier but before he could ask what he meant, Wier had the Lightning Amulet for herself. Wier had tricked both Arthur and Pans and now had the amuletPan Post 74, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Wier created a cocoon of lightning magic that sucked in and destroyed the dust-ghosts around them. Arthur and Gamma run away, riding Llamrei. As they approached the other knights Arthur shouted at them to run. They retreat toward the mountain that led them into the valley and Sir Caelia, upon her dire wolf, reached the peak first. She used her own lightning magic against the storm of Wier but this only seems to make the magical storm even bigger. Static strikes the group when they also reach the peak until the storm suddenly dissipated. The magic had used up all of the aether in the area and left Omega Wier without fuel for his amulet. Arthur sent the knights back down after Wier while Gamma Pans admitted that a rumour told how his own ancestors stole the amulet from Wier's ancestors. He then requested to join Arthur's Space Britain aboard Camelot. At a Council of the Round Table meeting the knights all agree to travel to Uranus next while Gamma allowed his amulet to be studied by both Morganna le Fay and Merlin the YoungerPan Post 75, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Uranus & Neptune Main articles: 76 | 77 | 78 | 81 | See also: Uranus | Neptune Admiral Ltexi then took the humans to the planet Uranus where they met the humanoid species, fayries, which all had equine heads. The planet was covered in aether, which was generated by a nexus, supposedly created by an ancient god from Earth. The fayries used machines to gather the aether and generate magical fuel to sell across the Milky Way Galaxy. They were greeted by Nerifian, who would then introduce them as foreign dignitaries to the Fayrie KingPan Post 76, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Fayrie King revealed that his people had grown slow and complaisant due to the over reliance on technology, which Tristram thought strange due to the connotations of equines and speed. The bulk of the group was then led by Nerifian to look at the aether processorsPan Post 77, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. They found that the processors were powered by an unusual sphere, that Merlin the Younger compared to that of Camelot. Urged on by his father, Sir Galahad approached the beautiful Admiral Ltexi and fell to one knee and pledged himself to her. She accepted the compliment, much to Lancelot's surprise, and Galahad was filled with elation. Ltexi and the knights would travel to Neptune the old-fashioned way, while King Arthur's separate group were to travel there via the Dream GatePan Post 78, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | 118 | See also: Caledonia The humans of Space Britain decided to attempt to colonise the planet Caledonia despite its constant darkness and cold temperatures. They created a human settlement surrounded by a palisade. Unfortunately, some of the native drow didn't want the humans to settle their planet and one night they attacked. Sir Tristram, and the other Knights of the Round Table, were forced to defend the settlement. Tristram used his beam-bow, which was highly effective against the lightly armoured drow, though the enemy were just as skilled with such ranged weapons. Drow wizards eventually managed to burn down the palisade wall with netherflame. Isolde of the White Hands, Tristram's wife, used her necromancy against the enemy but she was held up by a drow scout and then shot with a crossbow in the shoulder. Under the threat of her death, the drow demanded Prince Mordred surrender himself to the drow, which he didPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Following this there was a meeting as Sir Kay related how he saw them fly away upon a floating brick towards the distant mountains and how they should rescue Prince Mordred. It was decided that two groups would be formed. One group would plan and prepare a direct rescue attempt upon the mountain, Llurth Ceridwen, while a second, smaller party would seek out a local drow village, Eberron, for assistance against the drow of the mountain. Sir Tristram was part of the small group that went to Eberron, thanks to his skills navigating the wilderness. With him went his own wife, Isolde of the White Hands, but also King Mark and his wife, Queen Iseult. Due to their past, Isolde and Iseult argued profusely, with true vehemence. Tristram had asked for his friend, Sir Palamedes, to join them. There was also Sir Galahad and Sir Gawain with them are they travelled through the forest to Eberron. There they met a drow who directed them to the village. They were escorted through the village to a gazebo where the leaders gathered. They were greeted by Minister Lysse, though most of the other drow wanted the humans to leave. The drow wouldn't help but Lysse suggested that they visit the owners of the spacecraft she saw above the mountain - Camelot. It turned out there was an identical ship to Camelot on Caledonia. She offered to take them to the owners of that ship, the Boreans, in Hyperborea. The group travelled via flying stone, though there wasn't enough room for Sir Gawain so he had to ride a floating paving stone attached to the main brick via a rope to surf behind. The turbolasers of Camelot are erratic, which they speculate is because Morganna le Fay cannot control the systems. As they reached Hyperborea, a land covered in snow with a gigantic orb at its centre, a rogue blast from Camelot hit them and Minister Lysse was crushed by the flying rock. Isolde wanted to animate her corpse but everyone else protested, including Tristram. The humans reached the main city, which was filled with all manner of styles and fashions, and King Mark managed to persuade three Boreans to help them. They asserted just three of them, Benem, Kryst and Tulla, was enough, despite the king's concernPan Post 104, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The group plod through the mountains and when they reached the top King Mark pointed to Camelot. They admit they found the ship on their homeworld and the Boreans reveal they remembered Earth well and they recall that humans were the lesser of the various sapient species on the planet. Kryst and Benem remember travelling to Earth in one of the sister ships to Camelot. Camelot was, at the time, controlled by the High Empire and it was they who installed weapons on it as they wanted to protect their 'rocks' (Hedrons). The High Empire delivered their rocks and left, though the Boreans remembered the first sapient beings on the planet were Lemurians and the other civilisations of Muirians and Atlanteans came later. Tulla didn't remember it because she was on Tatooine at the time. She remembered how a dragon (Typhon) turned the world to sand. This reminiscing continued through King Mark and the others requesting urgency until the three finally came to attention and transported the humans across the land of Reethreen to Llurth Caridwen. Sir Palamedes charged up the mountain to rescue the prince first. Mordred tackled Prelate Seerias, his captor, before she could blast Palamedes with magic. She tumbled off the mountainside but she flew back up to attack Mordred and Palamedes. Sir Tristram arrived and joined the fight. Seerias believed victory was near when drow came up the mountain path but it became apparent that they were the walking dead of Isolde. Seeing the perversion of her people Seerias gathered up tremendous amounts of aether to blow herself, and her enemies, up. She chased them as they retreated down the mountain, where they found King Mark strolling up before running too. Mordred tripped and might have succumbed to the magic bomb if not for Camelot's turbolaser finally hitting its mark and snuffed out Prelate Seerias. Outpost Finagle Outpost Finagle (Pantheons of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the station. Prince Mordred was angered that Ltexi did this and demanded that she leave, which she asserted she planned to do. King Arthur found his way to the Three Men and a Squid Casino along with several others. Sir Tristram went for the slots where he quickly got into debt and addictionPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. He then went to the arena where he found his wife, Isolde, using her necromancy powers to animate dead contenders in the arena matches to win. Isolde promised to bet on him if he entered the arena but he refuses to enter a tournament ever since the tournament in Ireland where he won Iseult of Ireland for King Mark. Though Isolde had been teasing initially, she was now angered by the sentiment as she believed it exposed his lasting feelings for Iseult. Tristram was thus determined to enter the arena, left her while she allowed her animated dead Red-Tabards to finally die by rancor. Tristram then entered the next match, where he would face that rancor himself. He defeated the rancor and Isolde lost all her money. She had known he would win but wanted to punish herself for making him fight. Unexpectedly, the rancor had some life left in it and the beast swiped Tristram's back as he looked into the crowds. Isolde then gave her own life force to bring him back from the dead. As she did so, her life flashed before her eyes. Outpost Finagle (Legends of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 4 | 7 Sir Tristram, now restored to life, saw his wife dying in the stalls of the Outpost Finagle Arena. He was unable to reach her due to the forcefield protecting the audience from the combat area but Sirs Calogrevance and Aggravain were now in the audience and they went to save her. Medical droids arrived and took her away. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow King Arthur's quest to rid The Old Republic of the oppressive Dread Empire, sometimes known as Sith Empire, began when Camelot reached the planet Orinoco Flow where the Dread Fortress would be exposed to attack for just a single month before it would, again, be consumed by the waves that continually traverse the planet. King Arthur had hired the services of a soothsayer, whom he constantly referred to as a witch, who was able to made predictions about the battle to aid the chances of victory and survival for the Knights of the Round Table. To this end the witch predicted the death of Sir Tristram should he enter the battle to soon, due to his emotional condition over his wife. Conversely the witch predicted The Black Knight would fare better at the front of the battle because of her rage over the loss of her mother. The witch did predict the possible death of Sir Robin Dagonet, much to Arthur's initial enthusiasm, however at ten percent survival, Arthur deemed that enough for the frustratingly lucky Robin to survive. As Arthur waited - along with the witch, Sir Tristram, Morganna le Fay and Prince Mordred - Queen Guinevere appeared with news from Terra Flux that the emperor of the Dread Empire himself would be on the planet and his death would free the galaxy of his tyranny for good. Sir Bors and Sir Gawain were amongst the first of the spaceboats to travel down and they were first to see the evil Dread Fortress strongholdLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In the battle, Sir Bors and Sir Calogrevance stood back-to-back to tackle the enemy tactically until Sir Aggravain barged his way over, covered in blood and gore. Calogrevance pointed out that one of the Dread Knights was flying in the air, at which point Sir Aggravain demanded someone throw him into the sky. Sir Caelia obliged by using her magic. The Dread Knight was taken completely by surprise and Aggravain severed his head, but then began to plunge back toward the ground. King Arthur was now inbound, aboard a spaceboat piloted by Sir Tristram, and Sir Aggravain managed to land upon the nose. They headed for the roof of the Dread Fortress, where they intended for Aggravain to hop off. They spied one of the Dread Masters commanded the battle and Arthur thought it would be funny to land on him - and they did. The soothsayer, however, knew they hadn't killed him and the shuttle is suddenly thrown from the roof. Tristram managed to regain control just metres from the ground, where Aggravain leapt off to rejoin the battle, and the shuttle headed back for the roof. The Dread Master used his soul-channelling to remove a spire from the fortress and hurl it at the shuttle but Morganna le Fay caused the spire to drop like a dead weight in an instant. She got off and blocked a shrieking attack of lightning from the enemy with an aether shield. Although Mordred was concerned for his mother, Arthur was not and ordered that they allow Morgan to deal with this one alone so the shuttle removed itself. Just within the entrance to the Dread Fortress was The Black Knight, The Faerie Knight and The Greene Knight battling a Dread Master. The Greene Knight was gravely wounded and rendered unconscious and profusely bleeding out as The Black Knight tried to defend him. The Faerie Knight managed to kill the Dread MasterLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In the aftermath of the explosion, The Black Knight was trying to get her bearings while on the ground beside The Greene Knight. The Faerie Knight was battling the forces, still on his feet, wielding a magical construct hammer. He was suddenly sent flying through the air and rendered unconscious by a second Dread Master that now approached The Black Knight. Prester John insisted that she stop holding the wound of The Greene Knight to save herself. She would only get herself and him killed. She saw the wisdom and rose to defend herself. Suddenly, King Arthur's spaceboat arrived and, on the advice of the soothsayer, he used Excalibur to blind the enemies, including the Dread Master. Merlin the Younger went to tend to The Greene Knight while Sir Tristram went to The Faerie Knight. Arthur and his son, Mordred, came either side of The Black Knight to fight the Dread Master together. Father and son tackled the Dread Master and Arthur's sword absorbed some of the energy given off by the Dread Master's evil soul. He then demonstrated his martial prowess that outstripped even this Dread Master. The Dread Master's aura stalled the king, however, but The Black Knight and Mordred stepped in. Anglia, however, was wounded when the ruhand sliced off her arm. But this left the Dread Master open to the needle-point attack from Clarent in the hands of Mordred and the Aos Sí was killed. The Dread Master then exploded and Mordred was caught by the blast, which burnt his faceLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. At this point there was a lull in the battle, allowing the Space British army to recoup. Those injured were retired to Camelot for treatment. Morganna went with Mordred to take care of him. In the meanwhile, Arthur led the final push against the Dread Empire personally, into the depths of the Dread Fortress. He, and his group, were led by the soothsayer through the fortress. At one point he demanded that Arthur swing in his sword without explanation and upon doing so, Arthur suddenly decapitated a Dread Master that appeared. When Arthur proclaimed it was lucky, the soothsayer corrected that it was Fate, according to his calculations. As they progressed, Sir Lancelot was frustrated with Sir Caelia's lack of belief in Christianity but Arthur dubbed her a nice heathen. Sir Kay was troubled that Caelia could be considered 'nice' but she insisted she was, despite giving Sir Palamedes the quest to retrieve Morganna's underwear, as in Pan Post 158. Caelia assured everyone this made Palamedes happy, thus she is nice, and that she wanted the dark magic within Morgan's underwear. This prompted Sir Galahad to ask if they shouldn't all go on this mighty quest for underwear, which amused Caelia no end. The conversation about underwear continued, much to the annoyance of Sirs Tristram and Aggravain who tried to steer into the deadly quest they were on as they ventured towards the Dread Emperor himself. Before the Dread Emperor could battle them, however, he suddenly appeared to curl over and die. The soothsayer, likewise, appeared to be dead as he had slit his own throat. A moment later and the Sith Emperor spoke, alive and well, and proclaimed his name to be Kapil Anniruddha. He revealed that he was actually the soothsayer and that he had now claimed the body of the emperor for himself, exposing that his aiding the knights was an elaborate ruse to get himself this new body. He took out a glass orb from his old body and pocketed it into his new clothes. He revealed that he had no plans to continue the Dread Empire, or menace the Old Republic, but rather use his newfound resources to open a donkey sanctuary. Inspired by the heroes, he wants to open it on Earth and Arthur asked Kapil to visit his son, Llacheu, and give him some tips for the future. Kapil accidentally let slip that the Saxons would be invading England, but quickly brushed it aside and proclaimed that the knights had completed their quest and could go on and celebrateLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After the war was won, there were still many to treat. Merlin was helped in brewing potions and salves by Newrias, the drow squire to Sir Palamedes, whose talents and knowledge shocked Merlin, but she had no time to question it. Sir Tristram expressed the need to treat his wife, Sir Isolde, who had been sick long before the war even started. Merlin asserted that she has stabilised Isolde for now but had to deal with the others. Newrias finished making a treatment that would help Prince Mordred's burns heal better, though not completely, and gave it to Sir Palamedes. Palamedes wanted to know if they could use magic to restore the lost hand of The Black Knight and when Merlin told him to ask Morganna le Fay but she would not allow Palamedes near her. Queen Iseult then arrived to offer her help and Merlin got her mixing up goop. Both of the men reacted with sudden stiffness to the presence of the woman they had both once loved. Merlin sent Palamedes off to Mordred and tasked Tristram with helping The Red Rose Knight figure out how the medical machines from Coruscant workedLeg Post 16, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Sir Tristram is based on Sir TristramSir Tristram article, Wikipedia. from Arthurian legends, including his love affair with Queen Iseult and his subsequent marriage to Isolde of the White Hands. His Saracen background was a complete deviation from the source material and somewhat inspired by the mish-mash Saracen/Hunnic clothes of the King Arthur (2004)King Arthur (2004) article, Wikipedia. movie." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Space British Characters Category:British Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Camelot Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Pan Characters